


You Must

by tepidblood



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Developing Relationship Dynamics, F/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidblood/pseuds/tepidblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled for stupid men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must

**Author's Note:**

> Working on getting my Lust depiction down and possibly ruining myself over this ship while I go.

” **You are making a strange face.** ” Light is a tricky thing, playing gently off pearly teeth, but dying against familiar skin. His easy smile belies many things, but not all. Lingering half in a shadow does him no favors either, but that was hardly a concern. She knew he was there; she could see him. He could not hide from her.

Not like _this_.

” **I am?** ” The ruddiness of his nodes becomes a full carmine glare, a small gesture to prove interest, as if it wasn’t obvious enough. He’s coming out of the shadows now, slinking like a pesky obsession, and acting as if she was the object of it; she’s familiar with this dance. A stupid man would have made her smile though; a stupid man would not take his time coming closer. She does not smile, but she does wait, just to see what he _thinks_ he can do. Stupid men fall over themselves to get to her; she’s waiting for him to **trip**.

” **Sorry.** ” He’s shrugging, a hand lifting from its smug placement upon his hip to ruffle at his hair. The same hand is bold enough to reach out, to sink into the depths of her curls, and she is only surprised that it took him this long to do it. Folded arms cradle her chest, her hands cupping at her elbows, and she continues to wait. His smile is growing larger, a grin of _teeth_ taking over his face, and she waits. “ **I can’t help myself.** ” The stench of _avarice_ curls up in her senses, trickling down into her lungs, and it’s warmth spreads. It’s not his gesture, wrapping his fingers in her hair and pulling her to him, that makes her lips curl.

She smiled for stupid men.

He’s not practiced enough to do more than jerk when she moves, the back of her hand connecting with the line of his jaw, and stopping. His pupils had seized; eyes darkened with **sin** opened wide, letting her see the smallest quiver in his gaze. Was he afraid? She lets her touch glide, the backs of her knuckles gently sliding down his jaw, and her thumb curling under to grip at his chin. She lifts his head up, forces him to look down at his nose at her, and **smiles**. She taps her middle finger against his throat, drawing little circles against his skin as his pupils dilate, and her nodes flare.

” **You must.** ” Her hand was drifting upward again, along the other side of his jaw, and her touch was growing lighter. His fingers could never find a tangle in her hair; her curls slipping easily out of his stunned grasp. She drags her forefinger _up_ and over his ear, letting it tickle at the smaller hairs on the back of his neck. She is out of reach, but still touching him; her forefinger coming to a fine **claw** like point. She takes the time to make the fine, dark hairs raise on end before completely drawing away and _slithering_ into the shadows he had once stood in.

” **Do you want me?** ” She knew; she could tell. The avarice sits in her lungs, warming her core, and it tickles. It was almost as if she had swallowed a tiny, _insignificant_ , feather. The light favors her over him, because she is beautiful, and the world loves **beautiful** things. The world would do anything to see her smile, even if it meant painting her lips red with _blood_. “ **Then you _must_.** ” He needed to learn; this could be a way to teach him. He had the _potential_ to do more than the _other_ men.

Purely stupid men do not live to tell of her smile, after all.


End file.
